doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The Search Begins
The first episode of series 3. There is a murderous plot in 1897 London as someone seems to be controlling everyone and everything. The Search Begins Previous episode http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/AFES:_Gallifrey _Falls_No_More Fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_The_ Next_Doctor Story “We need to get information” the Doctor told Jane “about Gallifrey” Jane smiled as the Doctor looked happy. “I need to tell someone who might have information and they could help us” the Doctor said “and who might that be?” Jane asked “the Paternoster gang” the Doctor smiled as he began going round the tardis. “So do you care for your people?” Jane asked “of course” the Doctor said smiling “or have you just blown them up in your head to be much better than they were?” Jane asked “maybe a little bit” the Doctor admitted as Jane collapsed “what are we going to have to defeat this time?” The Doctor asked “mad” Jane said “he is mad” Jane opened her eyes “he is crazy” she said as the Doctor looked shocked “Psycho” they both whispered at the same time. The TARDIS landed as the Doctor got out “1897” the Doctor said “Victorian age” Jane remembered “a year to learn the ways and history and you learnt so much” the Doctor smiled. “I had the internet to help me” Jane smiled as the Doctor smiled back walking towards a specific building. “Where are we going?” Jane asked “to see a Silurian about a planet” the Doctor grinned again as he gone to the front door. “Human boy” they heard a voice from behind them say “what are you doing with the Doctor?” Strax asked “this is a human girl maybe one time you may remember” the Doctor said. “Should we attack this boy” Strax asked “not everything is about guns and still a girl” the Doctor responded as they heard the door opened. “Sorry about him” Vastra said looking shocked “Doctor” Vastra said “and just in time” Jenny said from behind. “Why just in time?” Jane asked “well a mad man” Vastra started “Psycho” the Doctor said “pardon” Vastra said “his name is Psycho” the Doctor informed her. “Well Psycho has been killing people by taking them off the streets and killing them with torture” Vastra informed him. “I also have news” the Doctor said “no time you have to stop him” Vastra said “and you will help me” the Doctor said “yes we will help” Jenny said “should I prepare the grenades?” Strax asked “no” the Doctor said as he heard a scream. “Another victim” Vastra said as they all started running towards where they heard the scream. “He knows” the Doctor said “knows what?” Vastra asked “I am here” the Doctor said looking over the dead body as he scanned it. “Dead” the Doctor said looking surprised “her internal bleeding spells something” the Doctor said “it spells D-O-C-T-O-R” the Doctor looked shocked “is that possible?” Vastra asked “well he has done it” the Doctor said looking around “we must be off sir” Jenny suggested “yes we must” the Doctor grabbed Jane’s hand “where are we going?” She asked “away” the Doctor said as he suddenly saw all the horses in the street standing on the hind legs with their front legs in the air. “What is happening?” Vastra asked “a signal” the Doctor said “should we blast them?” Strax asked “no violence” the Doctor said “we can deal with this without a drop of blood being spilled” he said as they saw a man in a top hat and black hear waving to the Doctor. “Is that him?” Jane asked “it must be” the Doctor said as Psycho began to run “we have to get him” the Doctor said “and then obliterate him I understand” Strax said “no obliterating I need answers” the Doctor told him. They watched as more horses suddenly gone in front of them “he has trapped us” the Doctor said as he ran around the horses. “He controls everything” Jane said “this has been happening for months” Jenny said “he is in control” the Doctor said seeing police coming towards the Doctor. “You are under arrest” the policeman said followed by many more “on what charge?” Vastra asked “murder” the policeman said “over there sir” Jenny shouted as they ran past the police knocking one of them over. “How does he control everyone?” Jane asked the Doctor “I don’t know” the Doctor admitted “probably changing the brainwaves of humans and animals alike or they are in one hypnotic trance” the Doctor pondered. “All of them?” Jane asked “yes just to be safe he would have hypnotised everyone” the Doctor said. “There is the girl” Strax shouted “not a girl” the Doctor said wanting to give up. They saw Psycho enter a house as the Doctor opened the door seeing the house was dark. “What is wrong?” Jane asked “we might have fallen into a trap” the Doctor admitted as they all entered the door behind them slammed shut. Vastra gone to the door “it is locked” she said “let me try ma’am” Jenny said. Jenny said “I cannot open it” Jenny said “if we die just remember I love you” Vastra said to Jenny “and I also love you ma’am” Jenny said. “Are they together?” Jane asked “yes” the Doctor said “a Silurian and a human both female” the Doctor smiled “love is everywhere” the Doctor said. “Hello” Psycho said as the Doctor looked shocked. “You are controlling everyone and everything” the Doctor said “but why?” He asked “there would be only one reason for that” Psycho smiled “human girl give up” Strax said “every bit of that phrase is wrong” Psycho said. “You wanted to get his attention” Jenny said “hole in one” Psycho smiled “we have cornered you” Vastra said “no you haven’t” Psycho said as more men came in “finish them” he said as Strax began shooting “well so for the no blood thing” Jane said. “Well we have to win” Strax said shooting the men down “more” Psycho said as the Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out. “To break the connection” he said as Psycho look scared as the Psycho pressed the button on the sonic. “Stop shooting Strax” the Doctor ordered “is that wise sir?” Strax asked “just do it” the Doctor shouted as Strax stopped shooting. The people in the hallway looked bewildered “police” the Doctor said “I would like to report someone” the Doctor smiled seeing a policeman putting cuffs on Psycho followed by many more policemen who surrounded him. “When I escape Doctor I will come after you” Psycho shouted as the Doctor smiled “I know” he said as he tapped Vastra. “Make sure he is kept behind bars” the Doctor says “and also I wanted to tell you that I have saved Gallifrey which is frozen in time until I find it” the Doctor said. “So why did you tell me?” Vastra asked “because you have links across galaxies and I need you to use them to see if they have seen a new glow in their sky” the Doctor said. “I will check” Vastra said “and tell them to tell me about it” the Doctor ordered “make sure they don’t act” the Doctor said as Vastra nodded. “Till next time” Vastra said “nice companion” Vastra smiled as she walked away. “Strax” the Doctor said “I need you to do the same” the Doctor told him “how about me sir?” Jenny asked “you don’t have alien contacts” the Doctor said “just help Vastra and Strax to keep on fighting crimes and make sure Psycho never escapes” the Doctor told her. “I don’t understand why you don’t just kill him” Jane said “I am not that type of person” the Doctor said “you could have controlled those people to kill Psycho but you didn’t” Jane said nodding. “Well we should go back to the TARDIS” the Doctor said as Jane nodded “to continue our search for Gallifrey” Jane said “well there is always hope” the Doctor said as they saw the TARDIS right outside. “It came to us” Jane said “she does that” the Doctor smiled as they entered the TARDIS. “Well let’s go to another place” Jane said enthusiastically “are you sure you do not want to go back home?” The Doctor asked “no why?” Jane asked “because I do not want to be standing over your dead body because of my battles” the Doctor said taking a darker tone. “No I want to travel” Jane said as the Doctor gone around the TARDIS “I hope that we have more fun” Jane said eagerly “we will” the Doctor said “we will.” Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor